


RWBY Lore: Rewrite

by Froggtastic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lore - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggtastic/pseuds/Froggtastic
Summary: This is my rewrite of RWBY lore and what Ozpin is truly hiding.
Kudos: 2





	RWBY Lore: Rewrite

Before time there was two Gods. A God of Light and a God of darkness.

They grew fond of each other and created the world of remnant. 

Together they wanted populate to new world with their own children. 

The oldest they gave birth to were twins and there names were Ozma and Salem. 

The Gods kept on giving birth to more children as well. All of which had power beyond imagination. 

Both the God of darkness and the God of light had a very special gene that was very rare to inherit. It was the Faunus gene. They both had horns and antlers and they passed their Faunus gene to a very small amount of offspring. 

Eventually those the children of the Gods had children amongst each other and the cycle continued with two primary races, Human and Faunus. 

As offspring continued to give birth or more offspring, the family tree slowly grew weaker in magic and aura the longer the family tree continued. 

One of the many gifts the God of light and the God of darkness gave their children was the tree of knowledge. The tree of knowledge made it possible for the children to learn new semblances and abilities. 

It was at about the 8th generation of children where they were considered human/Faunus and not Gods because they were so far down the family line that they had lost most of their power and magic to be considered Gods. So in other words, the 7th generation was the last generation of Gods, however the first two Gods (the God of light and the God of darkness) are to be considered the original Gods who created everything. 

Something that was rather common in these early times was the first line of children being attracted to to later offspring when they became fertile and so some humans had stronger semblances than others. In one case, the God of light actually had an affair with a human And their offspring became known as, “the daughters of the God of light,” and they had a distinct trait about them. It was their eyes. They were silver and had the ability to destroy all grim and darkness they could see. 

The God of darkness was angry with the God of light because he had cheated on her and created monsters known as “grim” to destroy all of his offspring. Unfortunately the grim grew out of hand and started killing all other humans. 

At this point a war broke out between the two original Gods. Their children were left trying to save humans from the crossfire of the war. 

Ozma and Salem began to see what a disaster everything was turning to but instead of trying to stop it and bring peace, they decided to take advantage of it and become the new all powerful Gods. What Ozma and Salem did was they went to the tree of knowledge and gained the semblance to take others semblances upon killing them. Once they learned this, together, Salem and Ozma hunted and killed all of their fellow brother and sister Gods to take their powers. They didn’t stop their either. Once they killed their brothers and sisters they hunted down all generations of Gods to take their powers as well. 

Eventually the God of light and the God of darkness stopped their fighting and saw what their first born had been doing. They were disgusted however, Ozma and Salem had grown so powerful that not even the God of Light and the God of darkness could stop them. What the God of light and God of darkness did was they forged weapons to fight Ozma and Salem. The God of light wielded the staff of creation and the lamp of knowledge. The God of darkness wielded the crown of choice and the sword of destruction. With these weapons the God of light and the God of darkness were able to strip Ozma and Salem of most their power before they were defeated however Ozma still had the semblance to reincarnate and and and Salem still had an aura that was so incredibly strong that it was almost impossible to break. But in that fight, the God of light managed to put a crack in her aura that could never regenerate which could be found in the middle of her chest. Ozma and Salem surrendered to the God of Light and the God of darkness. 

The two original Gods stated how they were disgusted in the actions of their children. They had made the decision to abandon remnant and learn from their mistakes and restart again, somewhere else. But they also left a warning to Ozma and Salem, that there would be a day where their own daughters would be their demise. The Original Gods then cursed the relics so that Ozma and Salem could not use the magic of the relics without hurting themselves, and made it so that if all four of the relics were ever brought together, they would summon the original Gods again for judgment over remnant.

they burned the tree of knowledge so no one could gain anymore semblances than what they had, and they cursed the womb of Salem so she had to give birth to 4 daughters whether she had sex or not. There was one last thing they did as well before they left remnant. They created a new God like being, by the name of Destiny. It was genderless and it’s task was to be a messenger for the God of light and God of darkness and it’s job was to ensure that the original God’s prophecy was fulfilled. 

After the Gods left the relics were banished to the far corners of remnant, so that it would take a strong will for them to be united again. Ozma and Salem made an agreement to become Gods to every human, Faunus, and grim all over remnant. They never spoke the truth to anyone about what really happened to them and told everyone that they were Gods. 

Over time, Salem and Ozma had their disagreements and argued and fought for more control. Salem gave birth to the four maidens, the only other beings that could perform magic without dust. Salem tried to kill her daughters because she feared the warning of her daughters someday killing her and Ozma. Ozma became clever and realized he could use the daughters to kill Salem one day and become the one and only God to rule over remnant. The four maidens were only children and didn’t know Ozma’s true self and history. Ozma was able to get the maidens to safety in the best built villages in remnant. Salem finally just killed Ozma because she couldn’t stand him anymore. Salem was relentless in the pursuit of killing her daughters but because of the curse the original Gods put down, the powers of the maiden were passed down to the maiden in the last thoughts of the precious maiden every time Salem killed one. Over the years people forgot about Ozma and Salem became known more as a witch because of her control over Grimm and people feared her. 

When Ozma reincarnated sometime later he offered humans and Faunus protection and began creating kingdoms. Four kingdoms were built from the help of Ozma while Salem relentlessly tried used grim to kill anything and everything. Her hate for Ozma grew strong. 

Lifetimes later, Ozma became known as Ospin. There was a Great War that broke out amongst the kingdoms and Ospin proved his leadership by restoring peace to the kingdoms however he could not use the magic of the relics because of their curse. Ospin established four different academies after the Great War. One for each kingdom and gave each kingdom a relic. As a result of the Great War, Ospin also created the amity arena tournament, a friendly tournament among future huntsmen and huntresses that attended the academies. This tournament unites people from all kingdoms all over remnant to celebrate peace. 

However, little did people know that this whole time Ozpin was planning to defeat Salem in order to become the one and only God.


End file.
